A beginning of a new friendship
by Techie.freq
Summary: Everybody is special in one's own way, and one should never let anyone tell otherwise. O/S


"You're going to love this place, " heard fifteen years old Edward Cullen, and he couldn't help groaning, but to make his mother happy he smiled forcefully, "Of course, Mom. I'll... love it."

And when he saw the smile on his mother's face, he knew this little lie was worth it.

"You're the best son ever." Esme Cullen beamed.

"I know." Edward chuckled, as he rolled his eyes.

Today, they had shifted to Seattle from Florida, as Esme had gotten a nice job opportunity here. Initially, Edward had hated the thought of shifting here, but then he thought about the sacrifices his mother made all along her life to brought him up single-handedly.

And he had decided it was his time to make a little sacrifice.

* * *

This place sucks, Edward thought, as he entered the high school. Everybody was staring at him as if the Hollywood superstar had taken the admission in their school. He knew that he was good looking, girls found him handsome in Florida, but this constant staring was too much for him.

"Hey..." suddenly a brunette appeared from nowhere and took Edward by surprise by putting her arms around his neck, "You've got a good tan, baby. " she commented in seductive voice about Edward's tanned scene. "And I'm Isabella... May be, we can make a great match." she winked.

_What the hell?_

"Awesome Isabella..." A group of few students began clapping and cheering for her.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually did that." A guy came forward, put his arms around Isabella and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Told ya." she winked.

And they all made their was toward the classroom.

_What the hell? _Edward questioned once again.

Rest of the day was better for him, as he made new friends in Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. Plus, the teachers were good. So, his life at Seattle wasn't going to be too bad, he tried to convince himself.

* * *

"Edward, meet Renee Swan, our neighbor. Haven't I told you about her? We've become good friends in these few days." Esme told on Saturday morning.

"Hello." Edward said in a groggy voice. Edward hated meeting anyone in an early morning. He never was a morning person, especially on weekends.

"I've told Bella about you. She's coming here to meet you guys. She must be in your class. Have you met her?" Renee Swan asked.

_Bella Swan? _Edward was sure he hadn't met someone named Bella Swan.

"No, I haven't." Edward replied with a smile. "I still haven't met many people in the school."

"Hey Mom..." someone entered.

"Oh Bella..." Renee said excitedly, "Meet Esme. Esme, Bella."

Edward turned around to look at Bella Swan and he couldn't believe his eyes.

So... this was Bella Swan?

_"And I'm Isabella... May be, we can make a great match."_

This girl was nothing like that girl from his class.

Edward looked at her and couldn't help but being amused.

She was looking beautiful in specs and without wearing the make up. Why didn't she come like this in the school?

She looked shocked to see him. As if, she hadn't even dreamed to find him there.

"Ummm... Hi." she barely whispered.

"Hey..." Edward smiled. Suddenly he was finding this funny, and he had no idea why.

"You two are in the same class, right?" Esme asked.

"Yeah." Edward replied.

"Aah and you two are meeting today. God..." Renee chuckled, "My Bella is so shy to meet new people. Seems like, Edward is same, too."

"Mom." Bella said as if to scold her.

For the next few minutes, Esme and Renee kept talking on non-trivial topics, in which neither Edward nor Bella was interested.

"Edward..." Bella said, when she was making her way towards her home.

"Hmmm?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Can you please...?" she was looking hesitant, "Can you please... Please don't tell anyone in the school about... like... I'm like... a bookworm and... I'm like... I'm like this, a plain, ugly girl... with specs and..."

Edward stared at her in disbelief. He was confused.

Why would he tell anyone anything?

What was there to hide about being a nerd?

And why was she feeling that she looked ugly like this?

He had so many questions, but he replied, "Okay."

He didn't understand the reason, but from the next day, Edward began noting Bella Swan in the school. Now, he realized that this Bella Swan was just the shadow of Bella Swan she had met at his home. She looked uncomfortable while being with her so-called friends and the boyfriend. Often he had noticed that Bella looked like she wanted to concentrate in the lecture, but as her friends would tell her to bunk the lecture or to play games in the class, she would do so.

Edward couldn't understand why was she doing this?

Why would she like to change herself?

"Because I would be left with no friends if I be myself. " Bella's voice startle Edward. He felt like he was caught off guard.

"Ummm...I... Hmmmm?" Edward stuttered like an idiot.

"May I?" she asked and took the chair beside Edward's. "Mom had made pastas, and she told me to give a plate at your home. Hence I'm here." she smiled, "But I know, you're thinking about why am I different at home and at the school, right? Of course, I'm right. I've caught you many times while you're staring at me."

"I..." Edward was still in a shock.

"You know, I wasn't always like this. I used to be a nerd and I used to be teachers' favorite student and... a girl with no friends." she chuckled nervously, "I know, I wasn't the only nerd in the world and... well, I should have handled myself differently. Oh hell, I don't know why am I telling you all these stuffs? But you know... I don't know."

"Bella..." It was now Edward's time to speak, "I know I've no right to tell you anything. I mean, we're not even friends, but still... I want to tell you something. Why are you changing yourself? Why would you love friends like Tanya, Jacob and a boyfriend like Mike, who can't accept you for who you are."

He noticed Bella's eyes had begun to fill with tears.

"I can't understand why do you think that you don't look beautiful when you don't wear a make up? You know,Everybody is special in one's own way, and one should never let anyone tell otherwise."

Bella nodded.

On next day, Edward couldn't help smiling, as Bella Swan, wearing specs and her hair tied in a pony tail made her way towards him and sat beside him in the class, "You've got a good mind, baby." she chuckled, "I'm Bella Swan. I think, we can make a good match."

"Edward Cullen." Edward chuckled while shaking her head, "Indeed, we're going to make a great match."


End file.
